


Lust and Blood 2

by SebastianAD



Series: Lust and Blood [2]
Category: Thor/Loki - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom, Thunderfrost - Fandom
Genre: Bathing, Biting, Blood Drinking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: Vampire Thor returns to his Prince Loki and has a bloody good time





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my personal Thor, Thomas

A fortnight passed before Loki caught sight of his mysterious lover again. For the first three days after their last encounter he hadn’t the strength to move from his bed. He allowed the palace women to tend to his needs and mainly slept. He assured everyone his lethargy would pass and on the third day he started drinking as much meat broth as they could serve him.  
When he finally woke, more ravenous than ever, he ordered three times his customary food and ate every morsel. After he had sucked the marrow from his fifth lamb chop he sat back on his silk sheets, finally sated. He hadn’t expected the bloodletting to drain him that badly and vowed to keep his strength up from then on. He closed his eyes and let the patter of rain on his windows lull him to sleep as he was anxiously awaiting the night.  
He had a long list of questions to ask his vampire and could barely contain his excitement. But his full belly and the sound of the rain worked their magic on him. He didn’t wake again until after the night had fallen. He roused his customary body slaves and had them thoroughly clean him off in his large bathing room. As the slaves cleaned his body his mind was elsewhere, wondering about his strong lover. When they were finished he was dried and went back to his newly cleaned bed.  
He arranged himself in several alluring poses, silently wondering which Thor would prefer. An hour later he got up and draped himself in the green silk sheet. He walked to the large window and looked out over him kingdom. The rain was still coming down in a torrent and the lightning streaked across the sky. He carelessly leaned against the glass and pressed two fingers into the livid bruise on his neck. He stared out into the darkness for hours. He would press on his love bite every time the thunder cracked but he ignored his erection. It just wasn’t the same without Thor. His gentle rainstorm and his savage thunder.  
For almost a week the kingdom was beleaguered by the worst storm in living memory. Loki waited, almost patiently, for three days of constant rain. One week after the Masquerade, the rain stopped and Loki rejoined his people. He dressed, he rode to see the worst damage, and he ruled. He also took a lover.  
Within moments of the awkward coupling he rolled his eyes, readjusted his clothing and walked away without a word. He spent the rest of the day’s light in the rose arbor. Their masks still hung amongst the roses and Loki felt at peace for the first time in a week. An hour after sundown he plucked a few blooms and retired to his chambers. He spread the petals over his bed and retired for the evening. He fell asleep, naked and surrounded by the scent of roses and awaited another evening.  
Two weeks after the Ball he had taken his rest in the arbor and went up to his chambers as usual. He disrobed and spread the petals over his sheets. As he lay back on his bed he sighed. He had always known that his life had bored him but he had no idea how much until Thor had danced with him. The emptiness of days almost seemed a physical weight. A part of him worried that the storm had been an omen, but he didn’t know if it was for good, or evil.  
Right before he nodded off he heard a light tap on his window pane. Sleepily he looked up and saw an unmistakable silhouette framed in the glass. Loki had left orders with his guards to never interfere with Thor’s movements. He was even to be helped if needed.  
Loki propped himself up on an elbow and watched the large man open the window and let himself inside. He left it open behind himself and slowly strode over to the bed.  
“You’re late.”  
“Yes my Prince. My sincerest apologies. I was detained against my will.”  
“The storm?”  
“Sent as a comfort to you, my Prince.”  
“The rain ended a week ago. You kept me waiting.”  
Thor walked to the table and lit the candles there. When the light flared Loki could see the damage that had been done to him. He was still wearing his white dancing finery but it had multiple slashes and was covered with stains and dried gore. Through the gaps in the material Loki could see his unbroken pale skin. But there was mud and filth encrusted in his fair hair and newly sprouted beard. His once luminous eyes were dull and lifeless.  
“I am truly sorry my Prince.”  
“Do you require assistance?”  
“No my Prince. I took care of my urgency several towns over.”  
“I had heard of a disease ravishing an entire community. Did you make any more like you?”  
“No my prince. I merely healed myself.”  
“Well, you reek. Was there nowhere for you to clean yourself?”  
“My apologies my Prince. I have cleaned, twice, but I was more concerned with seeing your face.”  
“You’ve seen it. My bathing chambers are through there.”  
“Yes my Prince.”  
“And light the fire. You need to burn those clothes first. I shall have more made for you.”  
“Yes my Prince. And thank you.”  
Wearily Thor went to the large fireplace and worked the small embers into a large fire. Once it was blazing nicely he slowly peeled the disgusting clothing from his body. He fed each piece to the flames and stretched his tired muscles. He rolled his stiff neck and looked towards the bed. He had hastily cleaned himself since his escape but he was still filthy and looking forward to a royal bathing chamber.  
He was not surprised to see his lanky dark prince still laid out and naked on the bed. His black hair was carelessly arranged on the white pillow with several red rose petals caught within. One hand was behind his head and the other was lightly fingering his hard cock. His green eyes caught the light and his smirk was more genuinely a smile.  
Loki had watched him the entire time and, in fact, had barely blinked. Thor’s large muscles bunched and smoothed as he removed all the layers of his clothing. When he had turned Loki had seen that strong chest tapering down to his narrow waist and his breath hitched.  
Thor was perfect. His blonde body hair was sparse but thickened under his navel to a golden nest between his thick thighs. His cock hung, flaccid in the center. His smile faltered.  
“Do you not desire me in the least?”  
“On the contrary my Prince. I have never desire anyone more.”  
“I see proof otherwise.”  
“My body no longer responds to my mind.”  
“So I shall never truly have you.”  
“You have all of me my Prince. The only part of me that matters anymore. My mind.”  
Loki cocked his eyebrow and stood up. This time it was Thor’s turn to admire the view. His long hair fell loose down his back and his pale face showed the slightest hint of stubble. He was built slim but he had the body of a seasoned equestrian. His wide shoulders narrowed down to an almost feminine waist only to thicken at the thighs.  
His own long, narrow cock jutted up from a bed of dark curls. Thor longed to nuzzle his face into the joining of that hair and his thigh but knew the act would be unwelcomed. At least until after he had cleansed himself.  
He walked before his prince and into a steamy bathing chamber. He dove straight into the deep end and didn’t emerge until he came up under the far end’s waterfall. The local hot springs fed the pool and the river supplied the flow for the fall. He popped up under the water fall and felt like a new man. He could almost feel his vitality returning. He ran a soapy cloth over his body and cleaned his hair. Then he just stood under the cold fall with his feet in the warm springs. He looked up and again wasn’t surprised that Loki was standing at the edge, watching him. So Thor put on a bit of a show. He watched his prince watching him and ran his fingers through his wet hair. Then he slowly moved his hand down his chest, playfully pinching his own nipple. He then used both hands at his waist to rub the firm skin of his stomach until he was covering his own limp cock.  
He dove back into the pool and came up right before Loki. He slowly exited the pool and stood before him. Then he caught his Princes’ face in his large hands. He gently pulled him forward for a long, breathless kiss.  
Then he turned him loose and quickly toweled himself off. He scooped Loki off of his feet and carried his prince back to his bed. He gently placed him back in the middle of the rose petals. He laid down next to him and felt those warm human fingers tracing his stomach muscles.  
“May I taste you again my Prince?”  
“Will there be pain again?”  
“Yes, my prince.”  
“Are your teeth poisoned? Are you changing me into what you are?”  
“No and no my Prince. I merely link your heart to my own.”  
“Show me these fearsome teeth.”  
Thor let his canine teeth descend and anxiously awaited Loki’s reaction. Everyone who ever saw his glowing eyes and sharped teeth always screamed and ran. But in this as well, Loki was extraordinary. He never even flinched. He watched the lightning roll across those blue eyes as he watched everything. Very carefully. Then he reached out and pressed the pad of his thumb against the wicked point.  
He gasped as the pain shot through his hand and went straight into his heart. The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Like his pleasure in the rose arbor, his pain at Thor’s hands was much more intense.  
“I am sorry to cause your pain my Prince.”  
Loki looked between the red drop welling on the pad of his thumb and his beastly lover. Then he smiled.  
“Lick it clean.”  
“Yes my Prince.”  
Thor leaned forward gratefully. The smell of that wondrous blood was starting to drive him insane with lust. He had ravaged a whole village two nights before but he had still felt hollow. His whole unnatural existence had felt hollow, until the rose garden. He licked the crimson drop and moaned. One drop of Loki’s blood restored him like the entire village had not. Then he gathered Loki into his arms and engulfed his whole thumb into his mouth. He sucked and licked every drop of nectar from that pale thumb until Loki’s erection finally smeared its own nectar across his stomach.  
Loki groaned when Thor let his go and Thor smiled. He liked to see his demanding Prince needy.  
“Is blood the only thing you can suck well?”  
“No my prince.”  
“Convince me.”  
Thor licked his lips and kissed those royal, commanding lips. Then he moved to the bottom of the bed. Loki had flopped over onto his back and wantonly spread his legs wide. Thor gently caressed his inner thigh and looked up into those emerald eyes.  
“May I drink from you here my prince?”  
“As you’d like.”  
Thor lowered himself down and stretched out comfortably between those pale legs. He kept one large hand, possessively, over that lightly freckled thigh and he lowered his head. He did nuzzle his nose into Loki’s thigh crease then he let his beard rub across and over to his drawn up sack. He lightly drug it down his leaking cock and ghosted his lips across the tight skin. As he rubbed his whiskers over the sensitive tip his tongue lapped up the small puddle of precum from the hollow of his belly. His Prince was generous with his fluids.  
He looked up into Loki’s face and was rewarded with desire bordering on pain. Loki was frowning and panting and already trembling. One hand hovered over the sheets while the other stroked his own neck. Thor captured those gem colored eyes again as he lowered his body and gently pulled the skin down to expose the entire sensitive tip of his cock. He took a long lick and watched the pleasure roll through Loki’s body.  
Loki moaned and arched his back, throwing his head back into the pillows. Thor wrapped his mouth around that elegant cock and sucked hard. He was, of course, careful to keep all of his teeth away from that sensitive area. He was also incredibly proud of Loki’s trust in him. He kneaded his fingers into his creamy thigh and growled around the hard cock in his mouth. His time apart from Loki had been very trying and he needed this just as much as his needy Prince did.  
He was listening to the filthy noises Loki was making and figured he couldn’t draw it out much longer. So he tightened his grip on his thigh, let Loki’s cock go with a lurid sound and pushed his hips forward and his ass up.  
By bending Loki he was now able to lick him from hole to tip. And he did several times enjoying the salty taste of Loki’s flesh and his rough panting. He circled his tongue many times around Loki’s tight hole before he breached it. He could feel every moment of pleasure shoot through the young Prince. And could hear the pulse of that nearby blood. Setting up his own rhythm.  
He sucked on his own finger and slowly slide it into that tight pucker. He marveled at that wondrous heat. He curled his finger and slowly stroked the inside of his prince. Loki groaned and wiggled down and he smiled. Then he withdrew his finger and lowered his fangs.  
“Ready my Prince?”  
Loki looked scared, just for a moment, until he relaxed back with a nod. He did, however, nervously grip his hands behind his head and close his eyes.  
Thor lowered his head and released Loki’s hips. He licked the inside of his thigh and quickly bit deep into the femoral artery. Loki screamed in pain as his life’s blood gushed into his lover’s mouth.  
As the lightning entered Loki’s veins he felt dipped in fire. Every nerve in his body screamed out as he felt Thor’s mouth at his leg. The pain seemed unbearable at first. The lightest touch of the fangs against flesh was mortal agony. But it also faded as he heard Thor’s heartbeat within his own veins.  
One moment Loki was writhing in torment and felt like his own heart would explode in his chest and the next he felt Thor’s steady heart and the rough scrape of whiskers over his thigh. When he silken lips touched the wound he didn’t feel pain anymore, just pleasure that grew with every powerful suck.  
Thor continued his meal and ran his warming hand across Loki’s stomach. He reached up until his palm covered his chest over his hammering heart. He felt Loki cover his hand with his own and sob.  
“Will the pain ever lessen?”  
Thor reluctantly pulled his mouth back and had a hard time looking up from the blood freely pulsing out of the wound. He finally gathered himself, not realizing that Loki’s blood now stained his fair beard.  
“No my Prince. To link us there must always be the pain.”  
Tears threatened to spill from Loki’s emerald eyes but his breathing was steadying. He absently wiped his eyes on his knuckles and laid back down. He didn’t want to admit to himself how much Thor covered in his blood had aroused him. Not while the pain was still so fresh in his mind.  
He released Thor’s hand and settled himself back into the pillows. He placed his hands behind his head again and took a deep breath. Then he smiled.  
“You may continue.”  
“Thank you my Prince.”  
Thor leaned back down and coated two of his thick fingers in Loki’s own blood. Then he slowly worked the slicked digits into his tight ass again. Loki moaned and spread his legs wider so Thor resumed his meal and slowly fucked him with his bloody fingers. The scent was primal and incredible. Blood, sex, and Loki. He curled his fingers, found Loki’s sweet spot and stroked it in time with his sucking.  
“Thor?”  
Thor growled at the interruption. He was getting them both close to climax and didn’t want to stop now. But he looked up, past the blood smeared thigh, over the throbbing cock and to Loki’s lust filled green eyes.  
“Yes my Prince?”  
“I believe you have two hands.”  
“Yes my Prince.”  
Thor smiled and bent his mouth back towards that delicious blood. He continued to pump his gory fingers in and out of that tight channel but he also brought his other arm up around Loki’s leg and reached his hand around that needy cock. Loki moaned and wiggled closer to him. He swirled his hips and ground himself down on those pulsing fingers. Completely shameless in his pursuit of pleasure.  
As Loki pushed down on those penetrating fingers Thor sucked his thigh and stroked his cock. Quickly Thor was growling and Loki was wailing with each push and pull. The pleasure built up to an impossible high until Loki came hard enough he painted his own shoulder with his cum. He screamed and clenched around those merciless fingers and his blood gushed hard into Thor’s mouth.  
Thor eased him through the throbbing aftershocks and slowly withdrew his fingers. He had taken too much blood but he finally felt sated. It would seem that draining a whole village couldn’t give him the satisfaction he found with his dark prince.  
He slowly licked clean all the traces of blood, sealing the wound with his saliva. He enjoyed Loki’s broken sob as his tongue lapped again at his tender red hole. He finally finished and looked up into Loki’s exhausted face. He was completely debauched, and stunningly beautiful. He was also smirking.  
“You missed some.”  
Loki waved in the general vicinity of Thor’s face and he put his dirty fingers to his equally filthy beard.  
“Yes my Prince. You also seem to have some mess in your own hair.”  
Loki’s hand went to his hair and looked shocked at his wet fingers. Then he grinned wickedly at his lover and held his hand out.  
“It’s your fault. You made me wait for two whole weeks.”  
“You waited for me my Prince?”  
“I…you…yes. It wasn’t the same without you. I don’t care for the pain but I cannot deny the pleasure you bring me. Now, carry me to the bath, my legs don’t want to work. I’ll allow you to wash me since you were the one who dirtied me up.”  
“Yes my prince.”  
Thor leaned over him and licked the release from his fingers. Then he lowered his filthy face and passionately kissed his Prince.  
“I am sorry I weakened you so much. My strength must come at the expense of your own.”  
“A trade I am willing to make. Thor?”  
“Yes my Prince?”  
“Stay here. Don’t leave me again.”  
“Yes my Prince.”


End file.
